Endings
by Fourmille d'idees
Summary: Drastoria Drabbles unrelated ranging from K to T, from Fluff- to Angst. "If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story."
1. Snake

_For the** Drabble Collection Challenge **on** Megsy42's **Forum_

* * *

_**Disclaimer-**__ Yeah, instead of writing MORE Harry Potter J.K sits around writing Fanfiction. As if._

_**Summary-**_ _Drastoria Drabbles ranging from K to T, from Fluff- to Angst. "If you want a happy __ending_, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story." 

_**(a/n-**__ I adore drabbles. I DID say that the one about Sev wouldn't be my last. I already have 4 other chapters written out, for this! I've fallen in love with these two. I just love what you can do with them.)_

* * *

**_Pairing- _**_Draco/Astoria_**_  
Prompt- _**_Snake__  
_**_Word Count- _**_218_

* * *

_It was always the same. It always started the same and ended the same._

_He was sitting in the drawing room, at the table, with the other Death Eaters. Then He would kill Burbage and she'd fall to the table. Then the snake would slither over to her and devour her in that one swallow. Then it would turn to him._

_The large snake's beady eyes would rest on him and it would slowly slither over. It was like no one even noticed though. His mother would still be listening to Him as would his Father and the rest of the table. They didn't noticed how it stopped in front of him for a moment. They didn't notice when its' mouth opened. And they didn't notice when it came forward or when his head began to disappear into its'-_

_"Draco."_

_The blonde blinked sleepily at the soft voice but his eyes fell shut._

_"Draco…"_

_Again, his eyes blinked open but this time, stayed so. Where was he? He glanced around for a moment in confusion. It dawned on him pretty quickly._

_The drawing room._

_Two soft hands were on his shoulders._

_"You fell asleep again, Come to bed," Her voice was soft and he could hear the worry. He knew she wouldn't ask though. But he'd tell her._

* * *

_**(a/n- **Reviews lift spirits. :))_


	2. Dirty

_For the** Drabble Collection Challenge **on** Megsy42's **Forum_

* * *

_**Disclaimer-**__ Alright, you, me, behind Walmart at midnight. [Glances around] Bring the money. _

_**Summary-**_ _Drastoria Drabbles ranging from K to T, from Fluff- to Angst. "If you want a happy __ending_, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story." 

* * *

**_Pairing- _**_Draco/Astoria_**_  
Prompt- _**_Dirty__  
_**_Word Count- _**_225_

* * *

"Draco Malfoy! Now see you've done, she's filthy and so am I!" Astoria shrieked, looking livid. Draco put his hands up in surrender, attempting to hide his amusement and failing. How was he supposed to know that if he let it out, it'd jump in the mud? And how was he supposed to know that it would pounce on her and ruin her new dress as soon as she opened the door?

If the bloody cat stopped scattering his papers when he was working, this wouldn't be a problem. Besides, this was her fault. She left the door to his office open.

"Astoria, I hardly think it's that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal?" Her voice had gotten threateningly low. Danger zone.

The blonde sighed and stepped closer to his wife, pulling her into an embrace. She was immediately pushing him away.

"Draco what are you doing? I'm covered in mud, idiot!" He rolled his eyes.

"I know, Tori, and now I am too, problem solved." She stopped for a moment and gave him a look.

"Not really, I'm still filthy." He lowered his head so his face was in the crook of her neck.

"Like I said, I hardly see the big deal. Besides," She could feel his breath on her bare neck and closed her eyes. "I like a dirty girl."

* * *

_**(a/n- **This one falls into the fluff zone, I think. The next one wioll be more of an angst. Reviews lift spirits. :))_


	3. Nothing

_For the** Drabble Collection Challenge **on** Megsy42's **Forum_

* * *

_**Disclaimer-**__ Alright, you, me, behind Walmart at midnight. [Glances around] Bring the money. _

_**Summary-**_ _Drastoria Drabbles ranging from K to T, from Fluff- to Angst. "If you want a happy __ending_, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story." 

* * *

**_Pairing- _**_Draco/Astoria_**_  
Prompt- _**_Nothing  
_**_Word Count- _**_366_

* * *

"Astoria…" He took another breath. His silver eyes, now clouded over with emotion, met her green orbs, filled with unshed tears and he let out the breath. "No."

He took another step back as she stepped forward, her arms reaching out for him. He wanted to jump into them. He wanted to be able to hold her and to have her arms wrapped around him. He wanted, more than anything, to have her lips on top of his. But, no. He couldn't do that to her. She deserved more.

"Draco, I don't-"

"I know." He felt his throat tighten and looked away from her eyes to the papers on his desk. "You don't care. I know but-"

"Draco," Her voice was shaking. It was nerve wracking. Brave Astoria, the strong Astoria he knew was nowhere in sight and he hated that it was because of him. She was begging him, but he couldn't give in. "It's much more than that, I-"

"NO!" He met her eye sharply again. Her mouth was snapped shut. As much as he hated to yell at her, he couldn't let her say it. He couldn't let her finish because if she did…. He wouldn't be able to deny her again.

"Astoria, I am nothing. Nothing good for you! I'm Draco Malfoy for fucks sake! I'll drag you down. You'll be miserable! There will be people trying to kill you! Dark and light wizards alike," He barely realized his voice was shaking. "I am nothing. You deserve something better-"

"No," Her voice was calm and shockingly so. She began to step forward again and stopped in front of him. He didn't step back and so she cupped his cheek with her hand. He went still. He wanted to tell her no, tell her to stop, but he couldn't speak.

"How many times do I have to say it?" She whispered softly. "I love you. All of you. And I don't mind being 'nobody's' wife." He opened his mouth to protest again but her lips were quickly on his. He couldn't resist this time.

His hands moved to her waist and he pulled her close, hungrily kissing back. God how he'd missed her.

* * *

_**(a/n- **Honestely, this one is so far my personal favorite. But they won't all have happy **endings**...)_


	4. Melted

_For the** Drabble Collection Challenge **on** Megsy42's **Forum_

* * *

_**Disclaimer-**__ Alright, you, me, behind Walmart at midnight. [Glances around] Bring the money. _

_**Summary-**_ _Drastoria Drabbles ranging from K to T, from Fluff- to Angst. "If you want a happy __ending_, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story." 

* * *

**_Pairing- _**_Draco/Astoria_**_  
Prompt- _**_Melted  
_**_Word Count- _**_265_

* * *

"This is dreadful." He said solemnly. The seriousness of his face was too much and she broke into giggles. Draco frowned, his eyebrow rose at his girlfriend. Seeing this only set off more giggles. He shook his head.

"This is what I get for dating someone two years younger than me. Childishness," He grumbled. She stopped and let out a huff.

"Draco, trust me, I'm not the one being childish!"

"You haven't seen childish," he mumble. A pout appeared on his face.

"Just let me throw it away," He was whining. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's childish, but no." She said sternly. "You're eating it, you know you like it!"

"It is melting all over my hand. It's brown, sticky, disgusting and-"

He was interrupted when she reached over and grabbed the cone out of his hand.

"You're ridiculous! If you didn't insist on eating ice cream on a cone, with a spoon," She paused, taking a lick. "Maybe it wouldn't melt all over you. Try being a kid, Draco, you should have licked it."

He glared at her. "A kid would smash that cone all over your face."

"And that kid would get his balls hexed off," She countered giggling. The 19 year old got off his stool and before Astoria realized, he had snatched the cone back and was sticking out his tongue.

"I'm taking this back," With that he rushed out of the café. For a second she watched him go before hopping off her stool and chasing after him.

She was getting that cone. Hopefully, before it melted.


End file.
